


Ghosts of Me and You

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Yaoi/slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco realizes he has to do what is good for Harry -- not for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little thing I wrote after it came to me at work one night.

Draco looked down at the man sitting on a tombstone. It was a chilly October morning. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself as the wind rustled the leaves around his feet.

“You look good. The circles under your eyes are gone.”

“I feel better,” Harry said, stretching his arms over his head. His green eyes sparkled beneath the thick black spectacles. “How is Evan?”

Draco shrugged, pushing his hands down into the pockets of his jacket. “He keeps asking when you’re coming home. Two-year-olds have a hard time understanding ‘never’.” Draco bowed his head, wiping a stray tear away.

“Don’t cry,” Harry said, reaching out a pale hand.

Draco tried to take the hand, but his fingers only passed through the transparent appendage.

“Does it hurt to die?” he asked, tearfully.

“No,” Harry answered with a bright smile. “I’m not in pain anymore.”

Draco woke with a start. He looked around and the familiar walls of St. Mungo’s began to sink in. It was a dream. He looked over at Harry, lying in a bed connected to machines and IVs and tubes to help him breath and tubes to help him eat.

Draco stood and walked to the bedside of his fallen hero.

They didn’t find out about the cancer until after the birth of their son. Even then, it was already too late. The wizarding world was no closer to a cure for the debilitating disease than were the muggles. Harry went through two years of chemotherapy until his body began to give up. He suffered a stroke on his twenty-seventh birthday two months prior, and had been in a coma ever since.

Draco took his husband’s hand. The comatose man’s skin was pale from the lack of sunlight and he had lost most of his muscle tone. Harry was wasting away in a hospital bed. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand once before letting go. He knew what he had to do.

The next morning, the tubes were removed from Harry’s throat, and the IV’s were removed from his arms and the monitoring machines were turned off. Within five minutes, at 7:17 a.m., Harry went peacefully to death with his husband at his side. He was no longer in pain.


End file.
